


Switched

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Swap, Gen, Humour, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: The bros stumble upon a mutated daemon and find themselves in each other's bodies, which means there's no access to the Armiger and no way to use Remedies to fix the problem.





	Switched

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderfully patient Soud-chan who requested a body swap story! I really hope you enjoy this, and thanks again for the awesome fanart of Ebony! ^_^

Down in the depths of Costlemark they found their target. The four Goblins danced around their larger, bizarrely mutated boss. The daemon was head and shoulders taller than Gladio, and equally muscular. Dark magic gathered around it. Noctis flinched, nausea settling in the pit of his stomach.

“Did the tipster mention the mutant?” Gladio asked.

“No,” Ignis said. “I’ll ensure I inform Sania the next time we see her.”

“Let’s take ‘em out and get outta here so we can get some dinner,” Prompto said, his weapon appearing in his hand.

“Be careful,” Noctis said. “There’s something wrong with that daemon. The magic is wrong.”

“Wrong how?” Ignis asked.

“Warped. Weird. Like it’s sick.” He shook his head. Words weren’t his strength. “Just be careful.”

They threw themselves into battle. It went well, the four lesser Goblins falling with ease. The larger, mutated one put up a massive fight, but it was slow and unsteady, unused to its size and girth.

Its magic lashed out, filling the space with thick, purple-tinted smoke. Noctis sucked in a lungful and was immediately swamped with dizziness. He didn’t have a chance to regain his balance. The mutated Goblin attacked. Noctis brought up his weapon, blocking the blow. And then Gladio was there, running his blade through the daemon.

“Nice work,” Noctis said. He coughed, the smoke filling his lungs.

“You okay?” Gladio asked. Moments later, he was hacking and spluttering too.

Noctis tried to spot Ignis and Prompto through the smoke, but it was too thick. A strange thud distracted him. He turned around to see Gladio on the ground. Worried, knowing he’d been right about the daemonic Goblin’s strange magic, Noctis staggered over to his friend.

He didn’t make it. Darkness crashed over him. He came to moments later. Confused, he sat up. Weird. He could’ve sworn he was on the other side of the room a second ago. How many times had he Warped? No, wait… He didn’t even remember Warping at all. Maybe the smoke had muddled his thinking.

He stood up.

Wait. Something else was wrong. Since when was he so tall?

“Oh shit.”

When he spoke, he didn’t use his voice.

He used Gladio’s.

He looked down at himself, but saw Gladio’s body instead. A flush of embarrassment rushed through him. How did Gladio run around dressed like this?

The smoke dissipated and Noctis found himself staring at… himself… standing on the other side of the chamber.

“Alright,” he said, “who’s in there?”

“What’s going on?” Whoever was in Noctis’ body patted himself down. “If I’m in here, who’s in me?”

“Prompto?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah!” Prompto looked at him. “You’re not Gladio, are you?”

“No,” came Ignis’ voice. “I’m over here.”

Noctis turned to Prompto’s body. “Ignis?”                                                                                         

“Yes,” Ignis said, somehow managing to still sound classy despite the switch in bodies. He looked at the others. “This is most unexpected.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Yeah, no kidding.”

“The mutated goblin did this,” Ignis said. “I’m sure with a remedy or four, the problem will solve itself.”

Noctis tried to pull something out of the Armiger. Nothing happened. He tried again. Zilch. He looked over at Prompto, who shrugged helplessly.

“I have no idea to do!” he said. He ran his hands up and down his arms. “Is it always this weird to be you?”

“What are you talking about?” Noctis asked. Then he laughed, because his words sounded _so strange_ with Gladio’s deep baritone.

Prompto squirmed. “You’re… tingly.”

Gladio snorted, the sound alien when it came from Ignis’ voice. “He’s _what_?”

“It’s like there’s ants under my skin!” Prompto said, twitching.

“That’s my magic,” Noctis said. He became aware of a strange emptiness in Gladio’s body, as real to him as a missing limb. Noctis hadn’t noticed his connection to the Crystal until it was suddenly not there. He shivered, hugging Gladio’s shirt even closer to him. “It’s supposed to be there,” he murmured.

“Oh,” Prompto said. His eyes widened. “Oh, shit, Noct. What if I, like, accidentally blow something up?”

“Don’t do that,” Noctis said.

“Right. Right, okay. I guess I don’t know how so why would I?” Prompto laughed nervously. “Hey, will you teach me to Warp?”

“No,” Noctis said.

“Why not?”

“You break it, I deal with it.

“You’re no fun,” Prompto muttered. “I bet I’m a total natural.”

“Bet you’re not,” Noctis shot back.

“How much do you wanna bet?”Prompto asked.

“Enough,” Ignis said, making Prompto sound like an exasperated, and very young, school teacher.

“Fine,” Prompto said. “Let me get a Remedy.” He tried and failed to access the Armiger. “That’s not good, is it?”

Ignis and Gladio tried. “Nothing,” Ignis said.

“Must be something to do with our swapped bodies,” Noctis said. He ran his hands through Gladio’s long hair. “I’m not connected to the Crystal, so neither are any of you.”

“Uh, I am,” Prompto said. “Ants, remember?” He shuddered. “I have no idea how you deal with it.” He scratched at Noctis’ arm.

Noctis reached over and slapped Prompto’s hand away. “Stop that.”

“But you’re super itchy!”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “It’s your imagination.”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Isn’t!”

“Is!”

“Isn’t!”

“Is!”

“Enough!” Ignis snapped.

Noctis stared at him. “Whoa, Ignis, chill.”

“Yeah, you’re making me look all red and unhinged,” Prompto said.

Ignis cleared his throat. “Forgive me. This is somewhat disconcerting.”

“If we can’t access the Armiger, we’re all unarmed,” Gladio said. He walked over, his casual demeanour looking odd on Ignis’ body. Ignis _never_ slouched. “I don’t think we’re going anywhere.”

“I agree, it would be unwise,” Ignis said. “I for one am struggling to adjust.”

“What? Why? Are you saying there’s something wrong with my body?” Prompto demanded.

“I mean nothing untoward by it,” Ignis said. “But you are somewhat shorter than I am. It takes longer to move across a room.”

“I never have any trouble keeping up,” Prompto said.

“Yeah, don’t pick on Prompto just because he’s shorter than you,” Noctis said. “That’s sizest.”

“Yeah!” Prompto said.

“Forgive me,” Ignis said. “However, I must admit your eyesight is incredibly sharp.”

“Hah, see? It’s not all bad,” Prompto crowed.

“How do you deal with glasses all the time?” Gladio grumbled, poking Ignis’ glasses up his nose. “They’re a pain in the ass.”

“You stop noticing after a while,” Ignis said.

“If you say so,” Gladio said.

Noctis crossed his arms. “We cleaned the daemons out of this place on the way in. Why can’t we leave?”

“Because of what’s waiting outside,” Ignis said. “It’s the middle of the night. We can’t defend ourselves against daemons like this.”

“Can’t I help?” Prompto said. “Noct, how do you do it? Is it, like, in the flick of your wrist?”

“No.”

“So how do you access the Armiger? Tell me, and I can help us get out of here.”

“I dunno,” Noctis said. “I picture what I want and pull it out, the same as you guys do.”

“So how come I can’t access it right now?” Prompto asked.

“No idea,” Noctis said.

Prompto glared at him. “That’s not helpful.”

“I don’t think it’s something we want to risk right now,” Ignis said. “With all due respect to you, Prompto, Noct trained from childhood to use magic, and the early days were… messy. Now is neither the time nor the place for you to attempt the basics of accessing the Armiger.”

“Messy?” Prompto asked. “Messy how?”

Noctis refused to answer.

“Tell me!” Prompto pleaded.

“Things were explosive,” Ignis said. “In many senses of the word.”

Noctis hoped Prompto didn’t get any ideas. He remembered the early days of his magic training too well. The unwieldiness of the magic he was supposed to control. The sickness he got from Warping. The weird jitters. The headaches. No way did he want to re-experience any of that once he got his body back.

“What if this doesn’t wear off?” Gladio asked.

“It will,” Ignis said. “Status effects tend to run their course.”

“Are you sure?” Gladio asked. “This one’s kinda different.”

“It will be fine,” Ignis said.

Noctis laughed. “It’s so weird to hear Prompto’s voice sounding so calm.”

“I can’t help if the crazy stuff we do makes me kinda anxious sometimes,” Prompto said.

“This might be the craziest thing we’ve done,” Gladio said.

Noctis sat down. “Might as well get comfortable.”

Prompto sat down next to him. “Kings Knight?”

“Sure, but only if you give me my phone.” Noctis held out his borrowed hand. “You might have my body, but you’re not messing up my stats.”

Prompto handed Noctis back his phone, ran over to Ignis and grabbed his own phone from his pocket.

“You can just ask,” Ignis said.

They swapped phones and, in the depths of Costlemark, played Kings Knight.

Four hours went by and nothing changed. No one spontaneously returned to their bodies.

Ignis called time on their distractions. “I think we’re going to have to risk returning to the car,” he said. “My emergency collection of curatives should be there.” He eyed them all, the stern look comical on Prompto’s face. “Unless any of you decided to touch it.”

“Don’t make me look like that!” Prompto said. “I look like I’m about to have an aneurysm!”

Noctis was helpless with laughter. That set Gladio off, which only made Noctis laugh harder because it was bizarre watching Ignis’ body laughing hysterically. He hadn’t seen Ignis laugh like that in years.

Ignis sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead. “Let’s focus on getting out of here in one piece, shall we?”

“It’s really not that funny,” Prompto said.

When Noctis and Gladio regained their self-control, the group walked on. Noctis found himself steaming ahead, Gladio’s long legs eating up the ground beneath him. Ignis had to jog to keep up, as did Prompto. Gladio didn’t struggle so much in Ignis’ body, but he was clearly fed up with having to wear glasses.

The path was fraught with only one danger: that posed by being in each other’s unfamiliar frames. Noctis smacked Gladio’s head into a collapsed section of wall, gathering a collection of bruises and bumps. Ignis struggled to reach the handholds of a section of wall they needed to climb up. Gladio almost dropped Ignis’ glasses down a deep shaft. Prompto tripped going up the stairs, misjudging the way Noctis’ legs worked.

“How did I never notice how wonky you are before?” Prompto grumbled.

“I am not wonky!” Noctis protested. He smacked into another low-hanging wall. “Motherfu –”

“Language,” Ignis said.

“But Gladio sounds so manly when he swears,” Noctis said.

“If you give me a concussion, I’m paying you back,” Gladio said.

They made it out. Tired, bruised and sore, there was another problem; two massive mutated Goblins stood in their path, and dawn was at least another hour away.

“We should wait,” Ignis said.

“Ugh, I’m so bored with waiting,” Prompto moaned.

“Maybe they can switch us back,” Gladio said.

“Yes, by ripping off our limbs and sticking them back together in which ever order they fancy,” Ignis shot back.

It was no good. Noctis lost it again. He couldn’t deal with Ignis using Prompto’s voice. Even the sound of his laughter in Gladio’s voice left him weak-kneed with the hilarity of it all. Who knew someone so huge could giggle. Wait, did that mean Noctis was a giggler? All of this madness just made him laugh harder.

“For crying out loud, Noct, get a hold of yourself,” Gladio said. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait.” Prompto fumbled for his phone. “I gotta film this. Iris will love it!”

“Don’t you dare,” Gladio said.

Prompto just smirked.

“Concentrate, please,” Ignis said. “We are in very real danger here.”

Noctis desperately pulled himself together because Ignis was right. Even when he was in Prompto’s body, Ignis was right. “Okay. We should make a run for it,” Noctis said. “Get back to the car.”

“Or we wait in here until morning,” Gladio said.

“Uh, Noct?”

Noctis turned to Prompto and saw his friend pressing a hand to his head. “What?”

“My – your head hurts. And I keep hearing weird voices.” He cried out. “Why are they so loud?”

“It’s an Astral,” Noctis said.

“Ugh. How do you deal with this?” Prompto shouted over the voices only he could hear.

“By telling them they can do what they want,” Noctis said.

“Yeah, I tried that. I don’t think they can hear me.”

“They can’t,” Ignis said. “You’re not Noct.”

“Okay, please can we do something? This is getting really painful!” Prompto said.

“Hand to hand,” Gladio said. “We just have to get past.”

“I’ve got Prompto,” Ignis said. “You two clear a path.”

Noctis cracked Gladio’s knuckles. “Let’s do this.”

“Alright, but remember your reach is a lot longer than you’re used to,” Gladio told him. “You don’t need to get in so close. And I’m not as fast as you are. Got it?”

“Power no speed. Got it,” Noctis said.

“I didn’t say no speed,” Gladio said.

“Compared to me you’ve got no speed,” Noctis said.

They ran at the mutated Goblins, taking one each. Noctis swung a punch at the daemon’s face. He hit hard. Far, far harder than he could in his own body. The Goblin fell back with a roar. Noctis looked and saw Gladio hadn’t had any trouble knocking his down either.

“Go!” Gladio shouted at Ignis and Prompto. “Get to the car while they’re down.”

With Ignis’ help, Prompto moved. They dashed away from the tower and down the hill to where the car waited.

But the Goblins weren’t finished yet. The moment Ignis and Prompto passed by, they attacked again. Noctis slammed Gladio’s foot into its chest, pounding it into the ground. He kicked out again, Gladio’s boot crunching into the daemon’s skull. It flailed for a moment before dying. Wow. Noctis really didn’t know Gladio’s strength.

Gladio, however, wasn’t having as much luck with Ignis’ slimmer body. Noctis looked up in time to see the strange magic gathering around the Goblin. The strangeness of not being able to sense it distracted Noctis, long enough for the daemon to emit the strange smoke.

Ten seconds later, Noctis woke up on the ground in Ignis’ body.

“Yes!” Gladio said. “Yes, alright!” He thumped himself on the chest. “Back where I belong.”

Noctis pushed Ignis’ glasses back up his nose in time to watch Gladio punch the daemon into submission. He breathed out and pushed himself up. “Come on,” he said. “We should catch up with the others.”

They headed down the hill. Noctis took it slow, adjusting to yet another shift in height. He still managed to smack into several branches, scraping Ignis’ face.

They made it to the car and found Prompto lying in the back seat while Ignis dug through their supplies.

“You only need three,” Gladio said. “I’m me again.”

“You okay?” Noctis asked Prompto.

Prompto waved a hand. “The voices are gone but my – your – head hurts a lot. Like a lot a lot.” He looked up at Noctis. “Wait, when did you get in there?”

“Second Goblin attack of the night,” Noctis said.

“Bummer,” Prompto said. “If me and Ignis had been there too, we’d all be back where we belong.”

“Or even more messed up than we were before,” Noctis said.

“Oh, yeah, good point.”

“Alright, I’ve found them.” Ignis reappeared, holding three remedies. “Ready?”

Noctis took one and so did Prompto.

“I suggest we use them in tandem,” Ignis said. “After all, we don’t know what will happen if we do it separately.”

“Thanks for that nightmare,” Prompto muttered.

“On three?” Noctis asked.

Ignis nodded. “One, two, three.”

They cracked their remedies. Noctis closed his eyes. The whole world whirled around him, spinning wildly. He kept his eyes shut until the dizziness subsided.

He found himself in Ignis’ body. Noctis sighed, disappointed.

“Not exactly the outcome I had in mind,” Ignis said, rubbing Noctis’ forehead.

Prompto whooped for joy. “Back where I belong!” He sang a victory theme.

“Ignis?” Noctis asked. “You alright?”

“Disappointed,” Ignis said. He glanced at Prompto. “You were right about this headache.” He rolled his shoulders. “And the tingling. It’s very itchy.”

“See? I told you!” Prompto said.

“You’re both ridiculous,” Noctis muttered.

“Hey, Noct, with Ignis in there you actually sound properly royal now,” Prompto said.

Noctis made use of Ignis’ longer arms to slap Prompto upside the head.

“Ow!”

“Payback,” Noctis said. “For the headache I’m gonna have.”

“How is that my fault?” Prompto demanded. “You’re the one with the stupid Summoning power.”

“Are there anymore Remedies?” Gladio asked.

“No,” Ignis said. “And we’ve no way to make more.” He didn’t stop rubbing his head.

“Take something,” Noctis said.

“Right,” Ignis said. “I suggest we spend the remainder of the night at a camp and consider our next move.”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Prompto asked. “If we don’t have Remedies, we’ll have to find another one of those creepy mutated Goblin things. And then you two will have to wait for it to swap you back into the right bodies.”

“Later,” Ignis said. He glanced at Noctis. “I’m starting to understand why you sleep so much after Summoning.”

Noctis smiled sympathetically. “Sucks, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” Ignis said emphatically. “Sucks.”

* * *

They spent the rest of the night and the entirety of the next day camping. Ignis slept longer than the others, leaving Noctis to make their late breakfast.

“When in Ignis’ body, right, Noct?” Prompto teased.

“Maybe all that cooking skill is in Ignis’ muscle memory,” Gladio said.

Noctis shot the pair dirty looks. “Do you wanna eat your breakfast or wear it?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Prompto said.

Noctis handed out the food. He tried it, amazed it was entirely edible. “Maybe it is Ignis’ muscle memory,” he muttered.

“Or that part time job of yours taught you how to cook more than you think,” Gladio said.

When Ignis eventually staggered out of the tent, it was almost lunch time. He stretched, wincing at the pops and cracks coming from Noctis’ body. “Forgive my laziness,” he said.

Noctis looked up at him. “How’s the headache?”

“Gone,” Ignis said, sounding relieved. “I confess I didn’t fully appreciate how severe they could be.”

Noctis shrugged. “They’re only that bad now if I’m too tired to Summon,” he said. “I promise, most of the time I’m fine.”

“Fine,” Ignis murmured. He rolled Noctis’ shoulders and stretched again. “You and I have differing versions of fine.”

Noctis had to admit sleeping in Ignis’ body meant waking up easily and without aches and pains. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so good. “You get used to it,” he said.

“With all due respect, I hope not to,” Ignis said. “We need to find another of those Goblins as soon as we can. We’re in danger until we can access the Armiger again.”

“You’re sure you can’t connect with it?” Noctis said.

“Certain,” Ignis said. “I understand the concept, and I know how to wield your magic, but I can’t make that connection myself. You are the conduit, and without you in here, we can’t access the Armiger or your magic.”

“I can’t believe we’ve gotta go and hunt down a Goblin without any weapons,” Prompto said.

“Leave the battles to Gladio,” Noctis said. “He’s crazy strong.”

Gladio smirked. “Oh, so now you appreciate how hard I train?”

“Yeah, you know, a mile in your shoes or whatever,” Noctis said.

Gladio laughed. “Thanks.”

“Theoretically it shouldn’t be too hard,” Ignis said. “We cleared out the majority of daemons yesterday. It always takes time for the daemons to regain their numbers.”

“Better hope it isn’t too clear,” Gladio said.

“Yeah, otherwise Ignis and Noct will be stuck like this forever,” Prompto said.

“We’ll leave as soon as darkness falls and not a moment later,” Ignis said. “The sooner this is over, the better.”

“Do you have a problem with my body?” Noctis said.

“Yes,” Ignis said, folding Noctis’ form into a chair. “It’s not mine.”

* * *

That night, they found themselves in Costlemark yet again. So far, so quiet. Nothing attacked them. Nothing even moved in the shadows.

“There’s got to be one here somewhere,” Noctis said.

“Heeeeeey! Scary mutant daemon Goblin monsters! Come out, come out, wherever you are!” Prompto bellowed.

Noctis glared at him. “Must you?” he asked.

Prompto burst out laughing. “Oh, wow, for a second there I totally forgot you weren’t actually Ignis.”

They descended deeper into Costlemark. In the distance, they could hear the stirrings of creatures. Noctis really hoped one of them would be nearby. The thought of taking all the weird moving block passages back down through the tower filled him with such lethargy he was tempted to give up and spend the rest of his life in Ignis’ body.

Thankfully, he was spared the lazy option in the large chamber at the bottom of the spiral stairs.

“Target acquired,” Prompto said.

“Alright,” Noctis said. “Gladio, Prompto, keep your distance.”

“You realise I’m gonna have to step in if this goes south,” Gladio said.

“We can handle it, right, Ignis?” Noctis asked.

“I’ll certainly do my best,” Ignis said.

“Yeah, just remember your reach is shorter,” Gladio said. “If you need to punch, you have to get up close.”

“Yes,” Ignis said. “I’m starting to understand why you move so fast, Noct.”

“I can’t decide if you’re trying to compliment me or insult me,” Noctis said.

Ignis stepped ahead of him.

Noctis shook his head, poking Ignis’ glasses back up. “We piss it off, get it to use that weird fog magic attack, and then get the hell out of here.” He moved to catch up with Ignis. “Okay?”

“That’s as good a plan as any,” Ignis said.

Prompto pulled out his phone, switched it to camera mode, and gave them a thumbs up. “Good luck!”

Noctis bent down and grabbed a rock off the ground. “It really is weird being as tall as you are,” he said.

“Yes, this whole experience has been most disorientating.”

“Oh, Ignis?”

“Yes?”

“There’s one thing I need to tell you.” Noctis stared at Ignis’ feet.

“What is it?”

“Uh, when you were sleeping earlier… I… you… Well, me…”

“Noct, some time today.”

Noctis felt the blush heating his cheeks. “I had to pee.”

Ignis looked at him. “And?”

“What do you mean, ‘and’? Isn’t that enough? I had to pee. You had to pee. But I swear to you I didn’t look!”

“It wouldn’t have cared if you did,” Ignis said.

“What?!” Noctis squawked.

Ignis looked up at him. “It’s not like you have something that I don’t. Honestly, Noct, there’s no need to be so body shy. It’s all perfectly naturally.”

Noctis flushed redder. “Can we never speak of this again?”

“Honestly, Noct, it’s just a –”

Noctis lobbed the rock at the mutated Goblin. He scored a direct hit. The creature turned on them, roaring. “Let’s finish this,” he said.

“Fine,” Ignis said. “But don’t get too close. I’d like my body to be in one piece when I get it back.”

“Yeah, ditto,” Noctis said.

“Do your best!” Prompto cheered from behind.

Without their weapons or Noctis’ magic, they could only taunt the Goblin by throwing things at it or engaging in hand-to-hand combat. Noctis relied on Ignis’ longer limbs to deliver kicks and punches, then fell back to let Ignis duck in and deliver a devastating uppercut.

At long, long last, the Goblin gathered its magic.

“Finally.” Noctis had never been so happy to be the victim of a magical attack.

“Indeed,” Ignis said.

“Thanks for looking after my body,” Noctis said. “And for putting up with the headache.”

“You’re welcome,” Ignis said. “But let’s not do this again. Ever.”

“Agreed.”

The Goblin unleashed its attack. Noctis relished the twisty, turny feeling of being ripped out of one body and dumped into another.

He jolted awake to the sound of gunfire. He looked up and saw Prompto shooting the Goblin down. Looking over, he saw Ignis picking himself up off the floor. Noctis did the same, running for cover while Prompto took out the Goblin from a safe distance.

At last, the Goblin fell, dead beneath a hail of bullets. Prompto whooped and cheered, releasing his gun back into the Armiger. He turned to the others, a huge grin on his face. He gave them a bow. “You’re welcome.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said.

“Good to be back?” Gladio asked.

“Extremely,” Ignis said.

“Glad to hear it,” Gladio said.

Prompto reached into the Armiger and pulled his camera free. “Oh, thank goodness it’s still there.”

Ignis pulled a selection of curatives out. “Let’s not have a repeat situation.”

“So what? You’re gonna run out of here with armfuls of curatives in case we’re attacked and switched again?” Noctis asked.

“Precisely,” Ignis said. “Perhaps you should all arm yourselves before we take another step.”

“Oh!” Prompto pulled his gun back out of the Armiger. “Good idea!”

Gladio pulled out his sword. “At last,” he said.

“Fine.” Noctis pulled out his Engine Blade. “Ignis, stay in the middle. We’ll form a protective circle around you so you can safely carry all of the curatives back outside.”

“Eh, it’s more of a protective triangle,” Prompto said.

“Seriously?” Noctis said.

“Good idea,” Ignis said. He took a few more items out of the Armiger, jamming them into his pockets. “All right, let’s go.”

“How many Remedies are you carrying?” Noctis asked as they began their escape.

“All of them,” Ignis replied.

“Good. We’re ready if any more of those Goblins switch our bodies,” Noctis said.

“Yeah, because I’m betting Noct hasn’t refused to pee for that long since he was a toddler,” Gladio said.

**Author's Note:**

> *Technically* this is the last Fanfic Friday request, but there'll be a bonus story next week!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ^_^


End file.
